The present invention relates to the art of fishing reels. More particularly, the invention relates to closed faced fishing reels commonly known as spincast reels.
Spincast fishing reels typically have a central body, or "reel frame," to which front and rear covers are attached. The reel frame includes a spool hub supporting a line spool on which the fishing line is wound. A pickup head, mounted forward of the spool, winds the line around the spool when rotated by a crank handle. The front cover is configured to surround and cover both the line spool and the pickup head. The line exits through a central opening at the forward end of the front cover.
The line spool is normally stationary, but will rotate if a certain tension is placed on the fishing line. Thus, line may be payed out if a hooked fish places undue tension on the fishing line. The tension threshold at which the fishing line will be payed out is set by the reel's drag mechanism.
Currently, many drag systems for spincast reels produce drag on the spool utilizing a screw driven by a thumb wheel. The screw pushes a steel washer against a drag washer that lies below the spool. The force exerted by the screw causes a friction force between the drag washer and the spool, thus resulting in "drag" on the spool. The friction force can be varied by tightening or loosening the screw, which is accomplished by turning the thumb wheel in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction. Because the force is applied at only one location on the washer, however, the drag may tend to feel rough when line is pulled from the spool.